


There's always a rainbow after the storm

by miss_fictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fictions/pseuds/miss_fictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had just moved to a new town running from a past relationship. All he wanted was to start over leading a quiet life, but everything changes when he's finally hit on the head by a newspaper threw by the newsboy of his new neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always a rainbow after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to translate all my ereri fics to English now, it helps me to keep practicing. My most inspiration for writing in Portuguese at the moment is my cousin, who's also a Ereri shipper and wants to read my stories <3
> 
> This idea came out of the blue for me and was my first Ereri fic. AAAND my first smut hahaha  
> I really hope you enjoy :3 Please let me know if there's any mistake on it~
> 
> You can find it in Portuguese here: http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/478931/Ha_sempre_um_arco-iris_apos_a_tempestade/capitulo/1/

"Shit , shit, shit!"

It was awesome my ability to ignore my alarm regardless of the ring I put on my phone. I've tried everything; roosters, annoying music, sirens and even dogs barking. I simply ignored.

I had already decided to buy a classic alarm clock by the end of my shift today, those with bells on top that make a deafening noise. At least one of these would have to work. But first, I needed to get dressed, eat some breakfast and run to catch the bus (in which I was barely sure of the correct stop).

After rescuing everything I needed from the boxes that clogged my new - and tiny - apartment, I run to reach the elevator that had just reached my floor. I had already noticed that it was always full in the mornings, so I went prepared to squeeze between the unfamiliar faces of my neighbors. Sometimes being small had its advantages.

Downstairs, I exit the elevator before everyone and run out of the building. I look at both sides of the street and seek in my coat's pocket the piece of paper in which I made the necessary notes for my first day at this new job, until I am suddenly hit by an unidentified flying object. Or a newspaper, as you prefer. But at that time, I was already enraged watching my paper fall into a puddle on the floor, making my notes illegible.

"Sorry!" A voice follows the incident. I hear a motorcycle being parked right next to me on the sidewalk, but I refuse to turn around and continue watching my precious notes diluting. "Are you okay? I was going to throw it on the grass--"

I couldn't ignore the hand touching my shoulder, so in a quick motion I push it away and turn around.

"It had to be you." I mutter, controlling my voice to avoid exploding in the middle of the street.

"I'm sorry. Very sorry. Seriously." The guy swallows, gathering his hands to himself. "I did not mean to hit you..."

"Listen, kid. It's been only three days since I moved, and in all of them, with no exception, I almost got hit by your wonderful aim. Today, this fuckin' day, you did it." I feel my eyebrows furrow deeply in anger as I gestured.

"What can I do if you always go out at the same time I'm delivering the newspapers?" He dares to defend himself, leaving me even angrier.

"It's my fault? You shouldn't throw the newspapers like a hooligan! It's too much effort to stop your bike and put them in the mailboxes correctly?"

"It would take twice as long if I did that!"

Speaking of time, I quickly lift my wrist to check the hour, realizing that I had no more time to be discussing.

"Damn." I sigh in frustration. "I'm already late and just lost my notes about the bus. Great, thank you."

I turn to my left and go marching down the street without even knowing if that was the right direction to follow. I could ask for information at the bus stop down the street, and hopefully make it to the office being only thirty minutes late.

I keep walking in long steps until I'm interrupted by a sharp and irritating horn by my side.

"Hey, where do you want to go?" The newsboy asks me, watching me as he drives slowly on his bike.

"It's none of your business." I go on, ignoring his presence.

"Uh-- if it's not far, I can give you a ride. To, uhm, you know, make up for my 'wonderful' aim."

I stop and watch him with the corner of my eyes, and my unfriendly look makes him nervously stop his bike and face me.

"You still have the guts to think I would accept such ride?"

"Well... Aren't you late?" He tilts his head to the side, causing the glass of his helmet to fall, but he quickly lifts it again. "I think it wouldn't be a problem..."

"You're taking a basket full of newspapers."

"Oh, you fit here with me for sure." He shows the gap between him and the basket, which was narrow but really enough for me.

"And how you would do with the fact that there's only a helmet?"

"I have a second one under the seat." He gets up quickly and opens the compartment, revealing the second helmet. "Come on, just tell me where to go."

I sigh deeply to organize my ideas. I was at least twenty minutes late at this point, and the nearest bus stop was two blocks ahead. I would still have to ask for information and wait for the bus, which would make me lose a lot of time.

"... So?" He asks me anxiously.

"I have no life insurance."

"Don't worry." He smiles, removing the extra helmet and handing me. "I've had my license for two years already and never got a ticket."

"Only two?"

"Come on, get up here."

For sure I was going crazy, but end putting on the helmet and accepting the invitation. Luckily I get to work in only 10 minutes and alive, which was the most important. The kid didn't ride his bike like he threw newspapers.

"Hey, when does your shift ends?" He yells after we said goodbyes and I was already near the entrance.

I turn back at him, frowning.

"It's none of your business." I answer slowly, a bit confused.

"I'm serious. I can come later to pick you up." He says, removing his helmet and tucking his brown hair.

Why was him offering that? Wasn't it enough to bring me here this morning?

"What do you want with that?" I ask, suspicious.

"What I want?" He trembles, surprised with my question. "Well, you don't know anything around here; I thought it might be a good idea... To avoid that you get lost in your way back."

"And why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to be nice, okay?" He shakes his arms defensively. "Don't be so cold."

"If you want to make up for all the times you almost hit me with the newspaper, consider that we're even now. So forget it."

To avoid that he delayed me even more, I follow quickly towards the entrance of the building, not allowing him to say anything else.

~*~

Luckily I don't have many problems with my delay, although a little scolding. Fortunately they understood that I was new to the town and was having trouble locating myself, but they made clear they wouldn't tolerate other delays like this.

Being a secretary in a law firm was the first job that came to me and was far from being my dream role. Actually, I cannot say I ever had a dream, to be honest. All I did so far was surviving, and to continue surviving that I moved here. In this case, I had to flee to survive. At least I didn't have to do anything too challenging, it was pretty much just answering phones and scheduling appointments. What I less want at the moment is to stress myself with anything.

At the end of my shift, I leave the building and take a paper out of my pocket to check the new bus notes I made (consulting my dear _Google maps_ ). The bus stop was fairly close, just one block away, and it passed one each hour. Since one would probably pass now, I prepare myself to walk there in quick steps, until I’m interrupted by a very familiar acute horn.

"Hi, here!" The unmistakable voice of the kid follows the sound of the horn.

I turn my eyes slowly and find him parked across the street. He was sitting on his bike, holding his helmet under his left arm and smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I furrow my eyebrows. I really should stop furrowing them; I’d get early wrinkles that way.

"I came to get you." His smile grows even more.

"How--"

"I imagined you’d leave at six pm, since most shifts end around that. Glad I wasn't wrong."

I am speechless with this situation. For what reason this guy did this? Despite having almost hit me multiple times with his newspapers, I couldn't find a reason for it. We were nothing but strangers.

"Come on, it’s getting cold. I’ll take you home." He lifts from his bike and seeks the extra helmet under his seat. I notice he’s no longer carrying the newspaper basket.

Without saying anything else, I cross the street towards him and he hands me the helmet. Without much thought, I put it on again and get over with him on his motorcycle.

"Why are you here?" I ask, anyway.

"I don’t know. Just thought I might help you in some way."

"Help? I don’t need help, brat."

"Tsc, doesn't even know how to appreciate kindness..." He smirks. "Get ready."

He knew several alternative paths and manage to avoid all traffic that took the town at that time. He said he knew everything around completely, since already had to deliver newspapers in different neighborhoods.

We arrive in front of the building I lived in the same 10 minutes we took to go. I get off his bike carefully and hand him the helmet, still half confused and embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Thanks, I guess." I mumble.

"Oh, I didn't think you’d thank me." He chuckles, staring at me.

"I'm not rude." I grimace. "You said yourself it was an act of kindness."

"Okay, okay..." He stands up to store the extra helmet under the seat. "Oh, before I forget, your name is...?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Didn't you say you weren't rude?”

I cross my arms, a bit irritated, and turn my face to the side. He finishes storing the helmet and climbs up the sideway, facing me.

"My name is Eren." He extends his right hand, calling my attention.

I turn and stare at him. His big green eyes seemed very gentle, probably due to his young age. By the way he was acting; he couldn't be more than twenty-five years old.

"Levi." I end lifting my right hand to meet his for a shake.

"Levi." He repeats, seeming happy that I didn't ignore him. "This name suits you."

"Why?"

“You look like a Levi." He smiles.

I roll my eyes and end the shake, returning my hand to cross my arms again.

"Well, I better go." Eren says. "I promise I’m not going to hit you with a newspaper tomorrow."

"It would be nice." I sigh.

"Have a good night."

"Good night as well."

I watch him getting on his bike and, after a brief nod, he leaves. For some reason I stand in the same spot for a few seconds, until I realize I'm blocking the sidewalk and decide to go in.

~*~

It ends becoming a routine to be taken to work by Eren. According to him, it was nearby and would be much faster getting a ride with him than waiting for public transportation, so I could even be able to sleep for a few minutes longer each morning. I was feeling weird to accept this proposal so easily; it was not like me to trust people like that. Maybe I was feeling a little lonely in this new town.

Eren started delivering newspapers two years ago. It was an easy job and he earned fairly well with it, considering that his motorcycle was a gift from his father and was essential to get this job. When I found out it’s been only a year since he finished high school I almost got off his bike and left. He looked really young, but I didn't think he was only nineteen.

I believe he also had difficulty in not being surprised when he found out my age. In one of these mornings, I left without eating breakfast and so we decided to eat something together in a cafeteria next to my building. During the meal, he nervously threw me the question.

"How old do you think I am?" I replied, resting my elbows over the table and staring at his face.

I remember watching him get even more nervous.

"Early twenties...?" He tries.

"More."

"Twenty-five?"

At least I took all his assumptions as a compliment. I like knowing that I still look quite young, even though I was thirty-one already. When he found out, his big eyes widened even more, while he exclaimed ‘ _But you look so young!_ ’’. Those words made my day. But of course I teased him, asking him if he had called me old. I never passed the opportunity to play with him, which was another thing that became a routine.

I confess I feared Eren would step away when he found my age, but he continued acting the exact same way. The only days we didn't see each other were on weekends, but that was about to change.

Friday after work, when I am taken home, Eren surprises me by asking what I would do this Saturday night.

"It's just..." He says, running a hand through his messy hair. "It’s going to have this concert at a bar, and it looks cool... I thought you might want to go with me."

"How did you reach that conclusion?" I think I teased him too much sometimes and ended seeming rude, but I couldn't resist seeing his jittery expression.

"I..." He stutters. "Well, I think you haven’t been out at night here yet, maybe it would be an interesting experience."

I don’t say anything for a few seconds, thinking.

"What is the concert?" I ask, legitimately curious.

"Oh, it's a cover band that plays grunge music."

"Hm." I roll my eyes. "I don’t like grunge very much."

"Ah..." He saddens a bit.

"But I can go with you." I blurt.

“Really?" His eyes rise again as he almost smiled.

"Yes. When you’re coming to get me?"

"Uh... Around nine?"

"Okay." I nod.

"Okay." He inhales deeply. "See you tomorrow then."

And so I had a date with a twelve years younger man.

~*~

Eren was surprised to see me in clothes that weren't my work ones and said he didn't imagine I was that stylish. I would ask him how someone could not be stylish, but gave up when I noticed how sloppy he always dresses. Not sloppy specifically, but Eren was always in jeans, converse sneakers and a Graphic Tee. If it was cold, he would only wear a simple coat or a flannel shirt over everything. I never saw him wearing anything more elaborate, not even tonight he was wearing something different.

Not that I disliked. His style combined with his way of acting; it seemed natural.

I didn't think I was particularly too stylish tonight, I generally take longer to choose an outfit. As I thought we were going to a rock bar, I recovered some clothes from my rocker years and ended wearing skinny jeans, an oversized red shirt and a black leather jacket. And, of course, my black boots, which for centuries I didn't find an opportunity to wear again.

The bar was quite big and there were many people there when I arrived with Eren. We head to the balcony first and find some free seats around it.

"What are you drinking?" Eren asks, picking up a menu.

"I don’t know. I usually don’t drink." I sigh, leaning towards him to read the names of the drinks.

"Really?" He gets surprised. "You don’t look like someone who doesn't drink."

"You know nothing about me." I chuckle wryly. "I don’t like to intoxicate myself with these things. But wine is my weakness."

"You're sophisticated." He laughs.

I ask for the same as Eren, a drink with vodka and lemon juice. It wasn't bad, but I really was very unused to drinking.

Since Eren would still drive later, he only asks for a Coke for the second round. I read more carefully about the drinks and don’t resist trying one with mint ice cream, my favorite. Eren tells me that these sweet drinks are quite weak, which only serves as an incentive for me to try.

After we finish the drinks the concert finally starts, so many people start gathering around the small stage. Eren and I also got up to approach a bit, but we keep a healthy distance from the most excited people in the front. The band was good, even though it was not one of my favorite styles, and at some point I find myself singing some songs with Eren and even vibrating. It certainly wasn't something someone my age should be doing. For sure I was being influenced by this kid and the alcohol, somehow.

That’s when, in a break between songs, I turn to the side and recognize someone’s back. I keep looking, fearing it was who I imagined, and suddenly the person turns around, making our eyes meet for a few seconds. I pretend I didn't see and turn to the stage, but soon I feel the person walking towards us. Shit.

"Eren..." I grab his arm, clearly nervous.

"What’s up?" He asks me, worried. It wasn't every day I showed an expression of near panic.

"Can you..." I quickly think of something. "... Hold me?"

"Huh?" His eyes widen. I could not expect less.

"Come on, just hold me."

Not waiting for his answer, I put my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. I feel he places his trembling hands cautiously over my waist and I pray that’s enough to shoo the person, but unfortunately I’m soon called by the deep voice I heard for around eight years of my life.

I pull away from Eren a bit, keeping my arms around his neck, and stare angrily to the tall blond man standing by our side.

"What a surprise, Erwin." I say sarcastically. "I thought you didn't like this kind of place.”

"I thought you had moved far away. Going to the nearest town was not very clever of you, if you wanted to avoid me." Erwin says, now looking to Eren, who was still frozen holding me. "Decided to attack a kindergarten?"

"Shut up." I sigh with irritation. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Birthday of a friend from work." He shrugs.

I couldn't believe the bad luck I had. Meeting Erwin was the last thing I wanted in the world. After all, he was the reason in which I moved away. Bastard.

"Well, go have fun with him then." I say, trying to sound nonchalant, while pulling Eren closer to me.

"Yes, I should do that." He says, looking with disdain among us. "Be careful to not get arrested."

I chose to ignore his words and wait for him to disappear from our sight to let go of Eren.

"Shit." I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

When I turn to look at Eren, I find him petrified and with his face flushed red.

"Are you okay?"

"I am!" He jumps in surprise, blinking several times. "I am."

I watch confused as he straightens his clothes and hair, apparently trying to calm down. Then a song starts and he focuses his attention on the band, saying it was one of his favorite songs. I turn to the stage and try to distract myself again with the concert, but I’m not able to. Knowing that Erwin was in the same place as I made me feel a knot on my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Eren asks at a certain moment.

"Not much." I confess.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, you wanted to see this concert."

"I don’t mind, I've seen a thousand concerts of this band.” He stares at me kindly. "You don’t look well, we really should go."

I say nothing else and just follow Eren outside. Damn, why Erwin had to appear out of nowhere on the first night I decide to go out and have some fun? I go all the way deep in thoughts like that, and don’t even notice when we arrive in front of my building.

"Thank you for today." I mutter, getting off the motorcycle. "And… I’m sorry."

"Don’t apologize." Eren also stands up, taking his helmet off and stopping in front of me. "Eh... May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Who was that man?"

I expected him to ask that one moment, but I am still surprised. I thought Eren would simply let the matter drop, as it was pretty much obvious what and why I did that.

"He’s..." I hesitate, a little nervous. "My ex-boyfriend."

Eren takes a few seconds to process the information, breathing slowly.

"You... you’re gay?" It's what he asks, incredulous.

"Therefore, yes." I tilt my head to the side, almost wanting to chuckle at the question.

He pauses for a few seconds, and his confused expression really forces me to hold my laughter. However, the question that follows completely ceases my urge to laugh.

"Can I kiss you?"

I furrow my eyebrows in surprise and stare at him. His breathing was now accelerated, and his eyes stared into mine with anxiety. I don't find my voice to answer when I open my mouth, so I take several seconds to finally say something.

"I guess so."

Eren takes a step forward, closing the distance between us, and gently lifts my chin to kiss me. I close my eyes when our lips meet. It was sweet. And smooth. I think I had never kissed lips so soft and delicate.

When I finally tiptoe to intensify the kiss, Eren interrupts. He takes a step back, hiding his mouth with his hand, looking frightened.

"I... have to go."

That's the last thing he says before getting on his motorcycle and storming away, leaving me standing there. I put my hand over my mouth and feel the knot in my stomach again. Shit.

~*~

On the following Monday, Eren doesn't appear in the morning to take me to work. I'm forced to take the bus and arrive there almost late, but what really upsets me is imagining that he disappeared after kissing me. It made no sense; he was the one who asked to kiss me. Why would he avoid me now?

As well, in the end of the day, he wasn't there expecting me, so I head home lost in thoughts. Probably Eren was straight and was just curious, and while kissing me he got sure that’s not what he wants. Damn. He should have thought better before asking such thing. How can he be so insensitive to just disappear like that without even talking to me properly?

Not that I'm a sensitive person, I’m actually not. But alone in my apartment I couldn't help feeling like crap.

The next morning I don’t find the mood to prepare something to eat and decide to have breakfast in the cafeteria again. Eren was not expecting me downstairs, as I had anticipated, so I follow down the street with firm steps and without unbalancing.

When I was quite close to the cafeteria, I see the entrance door opening and stop. From inside appears two people; Eren and a black-haired girl. They chat a bit before starting to walk, when he puts his arm around her shoulders and brings her closer. Girlfriend.

Yes, I had imagined. I just wished I hadn't felt so hurt when seeing it for real.

I guess I got used to this guy more than I should. Not used, I might have liked him more than I should. I just hadn't realized.

At the end of my shift that day, however, I am surprised to see Eren, with his head lowered, waiting for me on the other side of the street. I get a little irritated to see him looking down like that and think about ignoring him, but it becomes impossible when he calls me. I take a deep breath and walk to him, crossing my arms over my belly.

"Look who showed up again." I smirk ironically, angry.

"Sorry." He asks, still looking down.

"For what? You need to be more specific."

"For disappearing." He replies, confused. "I didn't show up yesterday, and today I didn't take you to work... and didn't even tell you anything. Sorry."

"Alright, I think you've been busy yesterday the same way you were this morning." I roll my eyes, clearly annoyed now. Damn, I didn't want to fall into that issue, but I’m not able to control my words. In fact, the scene with the girl stayed in my head all day, so it would be hard to control myself if I saw him again.

"How so?" He stands up from his bike, his green eyes wider as ever.

I inhale soundly and put my right hand over my forehead, massaging my temples.

"I saw you and your girlfriend today. I know everything." I explain, trying to control my anger.

"Huh?" He almost chokes.

"I understand, Eren. I imagine you've been curious, and I'll try to forget it, but--"

"What are you talking about?" He interrupts me, almost yanking his own hair.

"Of…"

"No, wait, I think I know." He shakes his head, seeming to remember something. "You must have seen me with Mikasa."

"Huh?" I'm confused. "A girl with black hair and about your height?"

"My sister." He laughs nervously. "She is my sister. Today we went to the same coffee shop we had breakfast that day."

I feel my mouth open in surprise, but then I compose myself again. After all, things weren't completely explained yet.

"If you don’t have a girlfriend, why you disappeared? Why didn't you talk to me?”

“Look, I really avoided you on Monday. But it was completely because I was nervous, and nothing beyond that." He explains. "I didn't know how to face you again. Everything was so new for me, having things finally working out--"

I don’t follow what he’s saying and furrow my eyebrows again.

"Then this morning I talked with my sister. She’s my best friend and always advises me on these things... she helped me to organize my ideas."

"What ideas?" I wonder, still confused.

"I've always been very insecure about things like this, so I never consider the possibility before I’m absolutely sure that I won’t be rejected. I acted on impulse on Saturday after the situation with that man and—“ He babbles confusedly his words. "I like you, Levi."

I keep staring at him, puzzled. I blink a few times and watch him getting even more nervous.

"What's gotten into you?"

"If you're going to reject me, just do it. Just don’t be cruel with my feelings." He says firmly.

My mouth opens again, but no words come out of it for a moment.

“Eren..." I mutter, my voice sounding weak. "I think I like you too."

His eyes lift to my face and he glances at me in surprise for a moment.

"Really?" He sang, almost trembling.

"I thought you’d simply disappear after kissing me."

"Never." He takes a step towards me. "I wouldn't do that."

"Then don’t do it again." I say, sounding more serious than I intended. "I don’t want to be abandoned again."

Expressing what happened in words was still hard for me and I didn't expect I’d ever do it, but I end bursting it out and regretting soon after. I hide my mouth with my fingers, sighing. My words are effective in Eren, who understands the meaning of them.

"I wouldn't d that." Eren remarks.

Eren kisses me and I kiss him back. And we stay like that for several minutes. I try to ignore all thoughts in my head and focus on the moment; how he seemed honest to me and to his own feelings.

I thought about inviting him in when he takes me home that night, the words almost escape my mouth. But I thought I would seem desperate. I felt so lonely and needy; maybe that's the explanation for everything with Eren. Still, I know that if it was another person in his place it wouldn't be the same.

I liked him with his silly grin and his jovial way of acting. And when he got nervous and made me laugh and forget about the world.

I don’t invite him in that night. I'll never know if he would have accepted, maybe he would, out of curiosity. But I’d probably regret speeding things up.

Eren acted like he had all the time in the world. I wanted to go back to being like him.

I wanted to believe again that I didn't need to rush to avoid being abandoned.

~*~

We continue with our routines for a week. Eren met me every morning and we greeted each other with a kiss, and likewise at the end of the day, when we bid farewells. Sometimes we had breakfast together and talked about our lives and our tastes in common. Eren wanted to get into college by the end of the year, he would study Geography. I try to ignore the tightness I feel in my chest to know that we wouldn't have the same routine in the following year, but we’d find another way. As always I worry too much about the future, something that didn't seem to affect Eren. I wish I was his age now.

We start spending the weekends together as well. Went to the cinema, to the park, to a fast-food to eat and make small talk. I didn't care about the place he chose, anywhere together would be good. In one of these times I meet his sister; she almost kills me with her judgmental gaze but apparently tries to accept our relationship. According to Eren, what mostly makes her worried is our age difference. Back then, when Eren asked her for help, he avoided giving information about me, letting her think I was nothing but a young guy as him. I hope she didn't feel regretful of helping him now.

On a Saturday night, we take the last session of a movie just to enjoy the empty cinema room. The film, a trash horror with lots of blood spurting, doesn't hold our attention for even a second. In fact, the few moments we look at the screen were between kisses, and we always laughed at what was happening in it. There were two other couples in the room apparently not even a bit focused on the movie the same way as us. You could almost say that a session so late and with such bad movie was only for couples to make out.

Eren takes me home after the session, as usual. And, as usual, we spend some time in front of my building, hugging and kissing a few more times.

"Oh... I better go." Eren sighs, stroking my back. "I told Mikasa I’d be back around midnight and it has already passed…"

“She controls you a lot." I pass my hand by his chest, smoothing his shirt. "Looks like your mother."

“Yes. I think she absorbed this role since mom died.” He sighs. "I should be angry with that, but I can’t bring myself to... I know she's just worried."

“Well, we could…" I wonder, hugging him inside of his coat. "Just call her and say you'll stay here tonight."

He gets speechless for a few seconds. I worry that my invitation would've sound precipitated and pull away a bit to face him, finding him with his eyes open widely.

"Eren?"

"Uh?” He shakes his head and looks to me.

“I guess I shouldn't have suggested that." I drop my gaze, now looking to his shirt.

"N-No!" He nearly shakes me. "I-I... I just didn't expect it. We never talked about this, not so far, so… I was kind of nervous."

I think I ended postponing it too much. I hadn't found a good opportunity to invite him in until now; Mikasa always stipulated a time for him to go back home and he always obeyed. And I felt bad to make him late. Although somewhat annoying, I thought it was cute how he cared for his sister.

"I'll call her." He says, getting his phone from his pocket and keeping his left arm around me.

I wait in silence while he talks to her. I notice that sometimes he stutters and gets very embarrassed, and although I imagine what she’s saying, I have no confirmation if what I think is right.

"Done." He ends the call and places his phone back in his pocket, blushing a bit.

“What happened?" I ask, wanting to giggle.

"N-Nothing..." He stutters. "She just made me some weird questions."

So probably what I thought was right. Poor Eren, taking advice this way through the phone like he was still a teenager... Although he’s still one in some ways. At what age adolescence ends? I feel too old for him for a moment.

"Let's go in?" He interrupts my thoughts, and I just nod.

Eren enters my apartment quite shyly, watching everything as if exploring a new world. Despite the delay and some laziness on my part, I managed to finish unpacking a few weeks ago, so now my apartment was just as I wanted.

I tell him to sit on the couch and he obeys, still cautious. I ask if he wants something to drink and he refuses, biting his lower lip, as he used to when he was nervous.

"Eren..." I decide to sit beside him on the couch, resting my chin on his shoulder. "You have to tell me what you want; otherwise I won’t know what to do."

He turns his face, making me lift mine as well to face him.

"I want you, Levi." He says, leaning towards me.

His lips touch mine slowly. I’d never get tired of loving the kind way he kisses me. Even when we were inside the dark cinema and with desire running through our bodies, Eren never failed to be sweet. The way he held me and pressed his hands on certain points felt like he knew me better than any of my ex-boyfriend has ever known.

I never liked brutality, but I came to think it’d be always like that being gay. Until I met Eren.

He lays me down on the couch and keeps his body over mine. His mouth never leaves mine, and I almost forget that we are still on my living room.

"Eren..." I interrupt at one point. “Let’s go to my room."

Again biting his lower lip, Eren nods and stands up, helping me to my feet as well. I lead us to my room and watch as he sits on the edge of my bed quite awkwardly. After closing the door I walk towards him, noticing his breathing becoming faster. Maybe I should do something to make him more relaxed.

I put my hands on his shoulders and, without saying anything, I sit on his lap with my legs trapping each side of his body. Eren just sighs tremble and puts his hand on my waist, holding me close.

"Are you a virgin, Eren?" I murmur, leaning to nibble his ear. He shivers in response, and his hands on my waist grip me gently.

With that much shyness and jittery I was sure he was, so I just ask to be sure.

"No." He sighs.

His answer surprises me so much I turn my face to look at him.

"Why are you so nervous, then?" I ask.

"Because..." He keeps looking at me. "I like you a lot? And-- You look so experienced compared to me. I don’t want to act like a jerk."

His concern makes me smile.

"I'm not that experienced. I only had two boyfriends, and with one of them I lost too many years of my life." I explain, hugging him and resting my head on his shoulder. "And they weren't good experiences after all."

"That makes me more nervous. I don’t want to treat you the same way they treated you." He strokes my hair.

“You already don’t, Eren. You're completely different."

"A good different?"

“A different as I always wanted."

He kisses the side of my head and I turn for our lips to meet. Our kiss slowly becomes more intense, as if we enjoyed the best of each step. I cannot contain a moan when Eren nibbles my bottom lip; I loved when he did that.

When he finally passes his hands inside my shirt to caress my back, I realize I couldn't stand wearing it anymore. I pull him against the mattress to take it off, earning a surprised look. I hope he wouldn't mind about my thinness, it’s been a long time since I practiced any physical activity. But I believed his body wasn't very different from mine.

I help him removing his own shirt and then lean in to kiss him. I was still kneeling over his waist, which made my ass rub against his erection through our pants every time I moved. Soon he can no longer endure the teasing and takes his hand down to unbutton his pants. Again I help him out of them, and he sits back up to help me out of mine.

"Damn." I sigh. "What we need is in the drawer there…"

Eren turns to look where I point, the nightstand besides the bed. He slides across the mattress to open the first drawer and grabs some condoms and lube I used to keep there, and soon I follow to lock him against the headboard of the bed.

"I hope that’s not expired, it’s been there for a thousand years." I return to his lap, laughing with the corner of my mouth.

His anxiety makes him just ignore my words and pull me into a kiss. He plays with the elastic of my underwear and I pull his hand down to remove it, not being to wait any longer as well. Soon I manage to remove his too, revealing his cock eager for attention. I have to control myself to not stop everything and have it in my mouth, this wasn't the time.

"You'll prepare me or I'll do it?" I ask, grabbing the bottle of lube left on the bed.

"I--" He takes the bottle from my hand, trembling. "I'll do it."

He dirties his fingers with the liquid and lowers his hand up to my opening, and so I put my arms around his neck, indicating that I was ready. I would leave everything with him from now on.

His finger slides easily into me, making me feel a chill running through my body. Soon another finger joins the first, and he does a slow scissoring movement that makes me a bit anxious. He should imagine I was already used to that, but when I realize he’s doing everything to avoid hurting me, I embrace him even stronger. When he slides in the third finger I indicate it was already enough, so he grabs a condom from the bed. I offer to put it on him, since his hands were busy holding me, and I follow to do it while teasing him with my hand. Later I return my hands to his neck and feel him guiding his cock into me.

"Tells me to stop at any time if you want." He mumbles.

"Don’t worry." I smile, biting his earlobe.

Feeling my body adjusting to his size was the best thing in the universe. Eren grabbed me by the hips and helped me to move up and down, and at each penetration I felt closer to come.

"Eren..." I mutter between moans, close to his ear. "I--"

I couldn't finish my words, but they were enough for him to understand. He takes one of his hands up to my penis and involves it, making a slow massage. Soon I can’t hold anymore and come, feeling my whole body soften. He kisses my neck and waits a few seconds for me to recover, but I knew that my post-orgasm state could be quite long. And his cock was still inside me, almost throbbing with desire.

"Help me turning around." I mumble, already lifting from his lap.

"Huh?" He almost stops me, confused.

"Come on Eren. You still need to solve that." I pull his hand, blinking and containing my laughter.

I lay with my face down and pull him get on top of me. Then he puts a hand under my hips and pulls me up, making me almost on all fours. I can’t help turning on again in such a position, and even more when he returns into me and starts moving. He was good at mastering.

"Stronger..." I ask, in a trembling voice.

He increases the pressure smoothly, and I bite the sheets of the bed. This was perfect, as if our bodies fit together perfectly. I never felt so complete during sex; I actually could count on my fingers the times I really enjoyed doing it.

I come a second time and he comes hot inside me just after, completing my orgasm. My body misses him when he leaves and falls beside me on the mattress, but he promptly pulls me into his arms and I forget.

Our naked bodies against each other could not be more perfect. I confess I feel something so strong that I felt like crying, but I control myself. I didn't want to scare him.

"Levi..." He breaks the silence, still breathing heavily. "You are fantastic.”

"We are." I correct, tracing his lightly sharp chest with my fingers.

"Gosh…" He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

We fall in a sweet silence, just feeling our proximity. He hugs me and kisses my forehead slowly.

"I love you." He blurts. "Sorry to say it like this, and now, but... I love you. And what we did just made me know it even more."

Shit. I couldn't start crying, it’d be pathetic. I’m not a person who cries like this.

"I love you too." I tremble, controlling my voice to not come out shaky. "You’re my miracle."

He stares at me and caresses my face.

"I will never abandon you."

I was kind of old to believe in love promises after sex, but Eren was different. I knew that. He was different from Erwin, Mike, and I believe all men I met until now. He appeared when I was hopeless, running to escape a failed relationship, and made me see a light at the end of the tunnel. A rainbow after a storm.

"Even when I'm forty and wrinkled?" I joke, hiding my face in his shoulder. "Even after you discover my annoying quirks? Even if we start fighting uncontrollably for trivial things?"

I feel my joke got too heavy and raise my face, my eyes meeting his.

"I know you have problems with cleanliness and constantly wake up in a bad mood. I also know you’re not much of a talker and prefer quiet places, and your favorite thing to do is listening to music. I also know that you take quite a while getting ready, but never gets late for appointments. I know you like your coffee bitter and you’re not much of a sweets person, except the ones with mint. And you’re not a person of many friends; you feel better being only with yourself. I know I have plenty of things to learn yet, and I want to learn then every day."

Such a confession in his hoarse voice almost made me collapse, but I control myself and just hug him.

“Never leave me." I plead, closing my eyes.

~*~

I never believed in stories of unconditional love, and I got even more skeptical about it when Erwin broke up with me after eight years, when I thought we would live together and maybe marry one day. Now I believe that wasn't really supposed to happen. I was not happy with him, only got used to what we had.

Even after a few years with Eren we seemed like the first day we met and started dating. It made me believe that we would continue like this for a long time. Adapting to new situations, such as when he got in college, and solving the problems together.

I think I finally figured what true love is.

 

 

**END**


End file.
